creativethoughtsfandomcom-20200214-history
David Mills (Creative Thoughts)
Detective David Mills is a homicide detective that worked on the John Doe murder case. Before he submitted a transfer to a large city, Detective Mills served his first five years as a police detective in a rural area upstate when the work became too unsatisfactory – he hardly ever had any murder cases. After moving, he's partnered with soon-to-be-retiring, Detective Lieutenant William Somerset, ironically, Somerset's last case is Mills' first. David is like the polar opposite of William; Somerset is reserved, thorough, and disillusioned while Mills is impulsive, fiery, and idealistic. Detective Mills is the husband of the late Tracy Mills, who was his high school sweetheart, who was murdered by John Doe who envied his "normal" life, and the father of the late unborn child Tracy was carrying. Tracy claims that she knew after their first date that he would one day be her husband and he would like kids, Tracy used to be on board with that too, but she fears this city is no place to raise a child, to which she was right. Tracy discloses to Somerset that she is pregnant and has yet to inform him. After hearing John Doe killed his wife, Detective Mills was emotionally distraught, John wanted him to take vengeance, by becoming the seventh and final sin, Wrath. Somerset desperately tries to convince him not to but when Doe reveals that Tracy was pregnant, Mills couldn't contain his fury and shot him to death. Mills later became catatonic and taken away by police, the police captain reassures Somerset that Mills will be taken care of. After the events of the John Doe case, Detective Mills has been prescribed with medication over the past years. When heard of an organization, known as the Anti-Hunters, Detective Mills became severely obsessed with them, mostly Wolf Shadow Hunter, even after being suspended it only amplifies his obsession to stop killers like them. Detective Mills investigation later puts him in the spot to face his obsession, however, even after passing he commits suicide moments after. David's the husband of the late Tracy Mills and the father of their unborn child. Background Personality David Mills wants to make a difference in the world. He fought to be assigned to a busier area, so that he could work big cases. He is dedicated and highly motivated, though a little over his head, he is idealistic and ambitious. He is by nature hotheaded and impatient. He is prone to losing his temper and acting out violently when frustrated. As Somerset puts it, he feeds off his emotions. Though this does not always serve him well, it also makes him physically courageous and a very dogged adversary. David is naive and impulsive as Somerset considers Mills a little bit inexperienced, even though he previously worked as a homicide detective for five years. Whether Mills wants to make a name for himself or simply cure small-town boredom, its clear that David wants to see action. According to his wife, Tracy, David was, and is, the funniest man she ever met. Mills isn’t afraid to act or to speak his mind but that trait could get him into trouble even when a twisted killer starts taking a personal interest in him. David Mills is younger and more athletic than his counterpart, Somerset, and as a result he is more prone to physical action. He states that he has been involved in at least one shootout while on the job, and mentions other accomplishments. His physical stats are impressive for an essentially average guy. He engages in a long foot chase and running gun battle with John Doe, and shows considerable speed and ability. After the ordeal, David received psychiatric evaluation, however, he didn't help him as he became depressed that he was given prescription anti-depressions. Soon enough, David became obsessive with a new case involving numerous killings, David would stop at nothing to prevent the same mistakes, however, his obsession only made difficult for his sense of judgement, making him more prone impulses, and choosing to apprehend them instead of saving civilians, he would used every available resource to capture them, which destroyed his life, got him suspended from the force, including the cost of his new partner. Physical Appearance David Mills is a handsome, trim man with a muscular build. He has brown hair and brown eyes. He also has a moustache and a goatee. Relationships |-|Detective Lieutenant William Somerset= |-|Tracy Mills= |-|John Doe= |-|Sgt. Volchek= |-|The Anti-Hunters= Wolf Shadow Hunter |-|The Survivors= Stucky Elizabeth "Liz" Dunn Dr. Silberling Jeannie Conway John Sawyer Irving Wallace Tom Toomey Ravelli Powers and Abilities Police Operations:Detective Mills is a homicidal police detective. Before he submitted a transfer to a large city, Detective Mills served his first five years as a police detective in a rural area upstate. Given his history, he found his work too unsatisfactory as he hardly ever had any murder cases, showing his further testament of his skills as a detective. *'Mental Endurance':Despite his hot-headed, impulsive, and impatient nature, David can endure the mental stress of seeing blood, gore, and mutilation of corpses given his years as a police detective. Once David found out John Doe killed his wife, he lost his sanity and composer, after receiving psychiatric evaluation, David regained his tolerance and stability but only amplified his impulses, though, he recovers for a few minutes. *'Athleticism':David is prone to physical action. His physical stats are impressive for an essentially average guy. He engages in a long foot chase and running gun battle with John Doe, and shows considerable speed and ability. Sheer Willpower:Detective David Mills is a dedicated and highly motivated, though a little over his head, police detective. David wants to make a difference in the world and refuses let something stand in his way. *'Bravery':Mills isn’t afraid to act or to speak his mind but that trait could get him into trouble, even mixing up in a case with the most troublesome killers he or the police has ever dealt with. Known Victims Direct John Doe - after confessing he murdered his wife, along with his unborn child, Detective Mills couldn't restrain his fury, and thus, he shoots him in the head than five more times with a handgun. Ravelli - in self-defense, Detective Mills kicks him in the face after avoiding getting hit by his sledgehammer, he hits him in the chest than bashes the back of his head in with his own sledgehammer. Indirect Tracy Mills - John Doe envied David's "normal life", so he visited her and attempted to "play husband" than beheaded her afterwards. Unborn Child - since John Doe killed Tracy since he envied Detective Mills' "normal life", the child died as well. Tom Toomey - after being saved by Detective Mills, he pressured him into knowing who are the Anti-Hunters' are, but this only amplified his suicidal tendencies as Burnham read a case file that Tom "ate his own gun" two days after being freed from the asylum. Death After freeing himself from the asylum, Detective Mills went back to his apartment. There, went across and read some of the newspaper clippings on how the people were trapped there were freed thanks to him but swings his arm in the air in frustration, knowing the Anti-Hunters are there killing people, he walked over and slumped on the couch. He still couldn't let go of his obsession, seeing his gun on the table, he picks it up and puts it besides his head, a gunshot went off as blood splattered on the TV from David's suicide. Signs/Clues *David shooting John Doe in the head mirrors shooting himself in the head. **David killing John Doe was out of fury and vengeance while David killing himself was out of obsession over the Anti-Hunters. *John Doe's murder spree involved the Seven Deadly Sins, after being killed by David, the former's plan was completed as the latter became the sin of Wrath. *In Seven Deadly Sins case, each victim representing each sin were dead, Detective David Mills, being the sin of Wrath, became the last one to die, making the list official. **Contrary to the belief, the behaviors or habits of the Seven Deadly Sins are classified under the vices of Christian origin to directly give birth to other immoralities, to which, ironically, each victim, including John Doe and David Mills, were all mortals. *The Seven Deadly Sins case is Mills' first homicidal case while it was going to Somerset's last. Ironically, this would mirror the outcome of David's fate within his police career, as Somerset remains on the force while the Anti-Hunters case was David's second yet last homicidal case. *After killing John Doe, David was in a catatonic state. Ironically, he was taken and placed in a mental asylum. *During a struggle with Grady Edwards, he was shot in the chest and left for dead. Reverend Jacob Meeker found him unconscious and removed the bullet. *David's death has something to do with the number seven. **He represents the sin of Wrath, one of the Seven Deadly Sins. **David encountered seven people within the asylum. **David shot John Doe six times and shot himself in the head. 6''' + '''1 = 7. Trivia *According to John Doe, after Detective Mills shoots him, he completed the seven sins, as David became the sin of Wrath. **It makes sense as it fits in with his hot-headed and fiery nature. *Detective David Mills died the same way David Tapp died in the canonical/Freedom ending of the video game, Saw. Category:Character Info Category:Creative Characters Category:Males Category:Husband Category:Fathers Category:Police Officers Category:Detectives Category:Deceased Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Fallen Characters Category:Lovers Category:Seven Characters